harry potter and the different start
by pigwigeon
Summary: Im writing on about wat happened after the Deathly Hallows epiloug its real short so please do not complain they will get longer do not read if u havent read HP and the DH
1. the arrival

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ROWLINGS.

DO NOT READ IF HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MAJOR SPOILER.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny are at home eating when Ginny's owl flies in and drops a letter on her lap. The letter is from there kids Albus, and James the letter says

_Dear mom and dad,_

_James and I are doing fine you told us to write all the time (mom) so we are_

_Writing to let you guys know we are doing fine_

_Love_

_Your kids_

Ginny had a smile on her face, Harry had kissed Ginny and then got up and went upstairs to check on lily who was asleep. He went back down stairs. He said to Ginny "The kids will be coming in a week." Ginny smiled and they began to eat.

A week went by and Harry and Ginny were picking up their kids at Kings Cross. When they got home Harry asked their kids what house they were sorted into. Albus had said" I made Gryffindor dad" James said happily" Me to, where's lily at" "she's upstairs sleeping James" Said Ginny.

Harry sent them upstairs to go to bed. Albus and James woke up to their mom and dad saying "Albus, James someone wants to see you" they woke up and got pounced on by their younger sister lily. "Lily how are you doing" Albus and James both said.

"GOOD" Lily said loudly and happily. They went down stairs and talked about their days apart.

A/N Hey guys this is my first story/chapter I have ever written

So please review so I know how I did.

Hoped you like it

Next chapter: Christmas with the family


	2. CHRISTMAS EVE

CHRISMTMAS EVE

Harry awoke the next morning to some giggles and laughter from his wife and children.

He got out of bed changed and went downstairs his wife was making breakfast and kids were playing wizard chess. Ginny was making bacon and pork chops for breakfast and to drink was pumpkin juice. Albus "breakfast done yet I'm starving" "not yet son give my 5 minutes" Ginny. Harry "ok kids come eat" with a flick of his plates and silverware and goblets flew to the table. As soon as they all finished Harry asked "do you guys want to spend Christmas eve with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione" "YEA" they all said " ok ill send a owl right away" Harry had bought a new owl after his old one died he called her down wrote the letter and she was off. Few hours later his owl came back with a letter from Ron it said

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione the kids and I would love to come we will be there tonight at 5:00 pm for dinner and we got gifts fro all your kids and you guys._

_Sincerely _

_Ron_

Harry "kids they are coming at 5:00 pm and they brought us gifts , good thing we got them some to" (Harry laughs). they had 3 hours before they arrived they were all now practicing charms except lily who was watching because she had 2 more years till she learns magic. 1 hour past and Albus had asked Harry to play chess with him, he played

And Harry beat Albus every time. Then the door bell rang and Ron, Hermione and her kids came in. The kids were happy to see their cousins they played with each other, Hermione and Ginny made Christmas dinner, Ron and Harry talked about work and life.

Finally the girls finished dinner and they all sat down to eat. They finished up and had dessert, then washed up and everyone went home and went to bed.

A/N hey I'm back here is chapter 2 I hope you all like it

I probably wont be able to update till maybe 3 days or so but plz review

Next chapter: present


	3. presents

PRESENTS

When Harry awoke the next morning he was surprised to see that everyone was still in bed. He got dressed went downstairs to wash clothes, and do the dishes which of course he did by magic. When every one was up he said "happy Christmas" and then he made breakfast. When they were finished he said "your aunt and uncle are coming to open gifts and spend time with us." James "again" he said sarcastically Ginny "yes, well I got some last minute shopping to do." Kids "bye mom love you" Ginny "love you to love you Harry bye". Harry "well I'm going to wrap the presents so stay out of my room it will be 5 minutes or so". Harry went in his room got out the presents and flicked his wand 5minutes later they were all wrapped. Harry played with kids for a while then 1 hour later Ginny came back with wrapped presents she placed them under the Christmas tree along side the other ones. Right after that Ron, Hermione, and their kids came in and dropped their presents off under the tree. All the kids were playing and the adults were drinking fire whiskey. Ron "so Ginny how are you doing and same with you Harry" Ginny "good and you" Ron "fine" Harry "I'm good to thanks for asking". Lily cam down and said "Dad when are we going to open the presents I'm bored". Harry "um if want to now go get your brothers". When they are all in front of the tree they started handing out presents. Harry got Albus, James, and Hugo watches. He got lily and Rose some dolls to play (since they have brothers and they don't like playing with them). "So Ron what did you get us" Harry said. Hermione "we got you guys a bottle of fire whiskey and a new broomstick". "WOW thanks Ron it has been ages since I have had a broomstick" Ginny "thank-you for the fire whiskey" said Ginny sarcastically. Harry "oh I almost forgot the kid's candy here you go bertiebots every flavor beans" the children "ooooh yum" "Ginny well guys you all have to go their going back to Hogwarts tomorrow so they need pack and get good sleep". Ron " oh yea I totally forgot bye" Harry sent the kids to bed while Ginny packed up their stuff.

A/N hey guys I'm going change point of views because the story will get really boring if don't so I'm going to switch between Albus and James

Questions: some one sent me a pm saying why were the kids using magic in chapter 2 well the reason is because I changed the law because that you can use magic as long as your under parent supervision if your underage if that doesn't cover well pm or send me an email on what you need

Please review

Next chapter: hogwarts


End file.
